


Try new things

by lilactreesinwinter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Phandom Fic Fests, Smut, pff, sex involving someone as well as Dan and Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: Excerpt:Their friend Rose was easygoing, with a strongly-held opinion that sex could be a good and happy part of any friendship. She didn't at all mind helping Dan show Phil what a girl's body was like, the ways it was different from a boy's and the ways it was really the same.





	Try new things

Dan wrapped his finger around Phil's. “Time to go in.”

Phil could have spent all his time just where he was, at the soft edge between pale pink and paler white. He was nuzzling into flesh that gave and gave under his lips, but that he couldn't lean on—a tiny corner of his mind was still mortified by the “Ouch!” he had elicited when he'd pressed too eagerly. The rest of his mind was consumed by the nipple under his mouth, as well as by its mate, which his fingers had been caressing until Dan had rudely pried them away. Phil put his tongue one more time on the hard, enormous nipple he still had access to, and sucked the pale pink areola that swept around it into his mouth before reluctantly pulling away.

The person beneath him sighed contentedly. She tilted her head down from the pillows stacked against the headboard to smile at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Their friend Rose was easygoing, with a strongly-held opinion that sex could be a good and happy part of any friendship. She didn't at all mind helping Dan show Phil what a girl's body was like, the ways it was different from a boy's and the ways it was really the same.

Blinking his eyes open, Phil took the opportunity to shift his hips against the mattress. When Dan had proposed the idea, he hadn't been sure whether he would find this hot, whether it would feel good at all. It had been a long time since he had thought about girls' bodies or touching their breasts. Phil held onto Dan's hand as he rubbed his face one more time against the breasts before him. He shouldn't have worried: it felt good to have Dan's strong fingers between his own and his friend's nipple against his nose.

Phil had not been paying attention to what Dan had been doing, lying on Rose's other side as Phil had lost himself in bosomy exploration. While he was watching Phil's delight, Dan seemed to have been involved in something that had left a bit of stickiness on the fingers now wrapped around Phil's.

Dan tugged on Phil's hand again, drawing it toward the nether regions of Rose's body. Holding Phil's forefinger against his own, Dan thrust it—inside. Rose gasped with approval; Phil gasped with shock.

Wet. Nothing prepared him for the wetness. Warmth, yes: he expected the inside of someone would be warm. Tightness, yes: not exactly like most of his experience with tight bodily spaces, but the grip wrapped around his finger was firm and strong. Wetness: it was so wet. A warm, wet, snug secret place for burrowing. With Dan, because of course Dan's finger was there too.

This was definitely hot.

Phil pulled his awareness back to himself and pried his eyes open once again. He glanced at Rose in a jolt of panic—what could she be thinking when all his focus had been buried inside her? Rose's own eyes looked a little sleepy and a flush reflecting her name had appeared on her chest. She stuck her tongue out at him and reached to squeeze his other hand.

Phil felt a laugh in his ear, then a sharp nip at his earlobe. “Come back, Phil! There's more for you to see.”

He was a bit shy to have a look, at the parts that would be most different to his and to Dan's. He peeked and saw that the outside of the warm wet place was also wet. He watched Dan gently spread apart layers of pink flesh—so complicated! Every bit was exquisitely sensitive, judging by Rose's wriggles as Dan's fingers stroked and tugged. Dan pulled back yet another layer, revealing a small firm structure, even brighter pink.

“Is that—?”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Everything you have in your cock is in this one spot right here.” And dropping his head he pulled his tongue up over all the pink layers and closed his mouth around Rose's clit.

Rose's back arched with a moan and she clamped down hard on Phil's finger. He had nearly forgotten his finger in her inside, so intent he had been on watching Dan's fingers on her outside. Rose was sliding back and forth along Dan's tongue as his hands held her hips against the mattress, and this meant she was sliding up and down Phil's finger as well, warm and tight and if possible even wetter than before. Phil slipped a second finger into the wetness to join the first and explored the space through its inviting slickness.

The three of them were moving all in the same rhythm, Dan's tongue matching Rose's hips matching Phil's fingers. Phil could hear Dan's tongue and lips in Rose's folds and he could hear his own fingers sliding in and out of Rose's wet depths and he could hear Rose's breath deep in her throat. He could smell her, strange and delicious, something like the earth and something like the sea. Her thighs were warm against his arms and Dan's legs were warm again against his own and Phil's dick was pressed hard against the bed, rocking to the tempo of the tangle of sweaty limbs.

At once Rose's breathing hitched. She slammed herself up against Dan's face, clamping impossibly tight around Phil's fingers. All her muscles tensed as she moaned. Phil could feel the waves of her pleasure flow through his hand.

Rose's body slowly relaxed into limpness, cradled between them. The room was suddenly very quiet. Dan lifted his face and stroked her belly and she patted his hand as she caught her breath. Phil pulled his fingers gently out of her, marvelling vaguely at how wrinkled and shiny they were. He drew a damp squiggle on Rose's tummy, which made her giggle, before tucking his fingers around Dan's.

Phil looked into Dan's face—eyes glowing just for him, grin dimpled, and chin shining from where he had just been and what he had just done. Phil brought his own face close to him and licked Dan's slippery chin. It tasted of the mysteries of Rose and the familiarity of Dan, of the wetness of girl and the fire of lust.

The bed shifted as Phil rolled Dan under him and another person got up. From a great distance, Phil felt a pat on his butt and heard a soft laugh. “Thanks, guys. That was awesome. Now I think I'll leave you to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Read and reblog on Tumblr](https://phinalphantasy7.tumblr.com/post/177420253794/try-new-things).  
> 


End file.
